


give me a kiss

by FujoshiFluff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Yaoi on Ice, episode 12, i really just want them to cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFluff/pseuds/FujoshiFluff
Summary: in which victor and yuuri can't resist each other no matter how mad they can get((how my fujoshi mind imagined that scene, probably how we all imagined that scene))





	

"i'm mad, okay?" victor glared at yuuri, swatting at the other's hand. victor felt himself crying all over when he saw yuuri's stunned face. yuuri tried to explain how he thought victor would want to make a comeback, and that's when victor snapped.

"how can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you're retiring?!" victor gripped yuuri's shoulder, his hand trembling. fresh tears fell from his face but victor paid them no mind, his mind trying to process what yuuri was saying. victor choked through a sob when he thought of going back to the ice more lost than before. victor closed his eyes and turned his face away, his hand slackening from yuuri's tense shoulder. 

"victor.." the sound of yuuri's voice washed over victor. he felt yuuri's hand close over his, and he felt himself be pulled. victor resisted for a second, but when yuuri felt his cheek, victor couldn't help be swept up. 

"we'll decide tomorrow." yuuri's tone was soft, as if asking victor's permission, victor did want to argue still, but victor's mind was shutting down as a defense mechanism. 

victor fell forward, his body atop yuuri's. victor remembered how he kissed yuuri on the ice, their first kiss, and he felt like crying all over again. "yuuri's so selfish" victor muttered hoarsely as they hugged. yuuri seemed to hug him harder after that. 

minutes flew by, and all victor could think of was how much he wants to kiss yuuri at that moment.

unknown to him, yuuri was thinking the same. 

~

victor can't remember the last time he cried that hard. 

when he told yuuri this, yuuri apologized for making him cry so suddenly and then victor felt yuuri's palms come up to caress his cheeks. 

"i really wasn't expecting you to cry" yuuri said timidly, victor opened his eyes - when did he close them? - and he saw yuuri smile at him, his eyes soft, his lips quirked at the sides. victor leaned back and yuuri followed him to sit up. victor realized he was basically sitting on yuuri's lap now. yuuri's thumb was rubbing slow circles against his cheeks and then it passed over his lips. 'should i give you a kiss, victor?' victor's mind seemed to fill in the silence.

victor couldn't help the slight shiver and he caught yuuri's eyes glancing at his now open lips, his thumb stilling on them. victor's "yuuri.." made his lips purse on the name, and that made yuuri's eyes snap back to his. victor saw how yuuri's eyes seemed bigger at that moment.


End file.
